Where do we go from here?
by Buffyfan12
Summary: Set during the end of season 1. Elena's the one kissing Damon instead of Katherine. Where does that put things for the two of them?
1. The kiss

**Where do we go from here?**

Damon/Elena

A/N: Set at the end of season 1, episode 22 of the Vampire Diaries. What if Damon and Elena were the ones kissing instead of Damon and Katherine.

**Prologue**

Elena was walking into the porch of Jenna's house when she saw Damon getting out of the door. She frowned wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing." He replied and Elena stared at him, not sure of what that meant.

"What's wrong, Damon?" She asked reading between the lines.

"It's not important. I'll take this for you." He took the bags that she was carrying and put them on the chair.

"Thank you." Elena frowned.

"You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it and tonight… I've found myself wanting to protect it." Elena could hear the softness in his voice, the confusion… She was confused after all. "How did that happen?" He asked looking at her and she knew the answer. She opened her mouth to talk but he didn't let her, he continued talking, he probably felt nervous somehow. "I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." She replied wanting to give him confidence, she did believe in him, after what she had seen she knew that he wasn't the bad guy without feelings that he had pretended to be when he had arrived to Mystic Falls. He's changed, and I may have something to do with that.

"No." He grinned. "No, that's reserved for my brother and you and Bonnie. Even though she has a reason to hate me, still… she helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Elena crossed her arms on her chest.

"Because she did it for you." He walked closer and she could feel the tension between them almost physically, she knew that it was like an elastic, the closer they were, the more tension there was. "Which means" Damon continued "that somewhere along the way you decided that I was worth saving." He swallowed and she realized that he was speaking true. She cared about him, he was her friend… but was that really all? Elena felt dizzy. Now Damon was close really close to her. "I wanted to… thank you… for that." He approached his face to hers and she told herself that he was just going to thank her, that he was thankful and she should not move away. He kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes feeling like an electric impulse where his lips were touching gently her skin. It was amazing, left her wanting more.

"Damon…" She whispered when his face was inches away from hers. She wanted to move away, to tell him not to do it, but right now she couldn't find a reason for doing such a thing. His closeness was making her feel dizzy and the only thing she could think about was that she wanted his touch, she wanted those lips… that she wanted him. Damon continued moving closer and she didn't move, she couldn't move. Until suddenly his lips touched hers and closed on her superior lip and this made her loose all the walls she was trying to build, all the strength she had prepared to move away. It was an electrifying feeling, as if her whole body vibrated. He was gentle and moved away only a little bit she found herself kissing him back now, she was the one to close the distance and wanting more. His tongue touched her lips and she granted him access into her mouth grabbing his arm and he put a hand on her face, pulling her closer. She felt her knees tremble but he was there to hold her. And she found herself lost into that kiss, kissing him back with all her will, he was still gentle, but more passionate. She caressed his tongue with hers when suddenly the door opened with a sound making them separate. Damon dropped his face to the opposite side of the door. Elena looked there feeling ashamed and guilty when she saw Jenna's face. Jenna was angry, she could tell that and Elena couldn't look directly at her or say anything. She was still close to Damon, but now they were not touching, they were not even looking at each other.

"It's late," Jenna said. "You should probably come inside."

"I'll be there in a minute," Elena told Jenna.

"I think you should come now." Jenna replied emphasizing the word now with that angry tone.

"Just a minute." She was still too ashamed to look directly at her but Jenna nodded and closed the door, even if it was obvious that she wasn't really willing to let them out there alone.

Elena thought of the angry look of Jenna's and the thought of Stefan reappeared in her mind making her feel terribly guilty. How could she have done this to him? And just after telling him that he was the one she loved?

"Damon…" she started, but went inside. "Bye."

"Do you want to explain yourself?" Aunt Judith asks her.

"Don't want to talk about it," she walks away.


	2. Jeremy

**Chapter 1**

**Damon's POV**

Touching my lips in shock and amazement. We really kissed me! All of that time I loved her. She kissed back and enjoyed it. Unluckily though her aunt had to interrupt us. I would have sooner ripped that woman's neck out. Just want to be around her, I need to see her again.

Although I almost died last night, it was the best night of my life. I go to her window to see how she's doing and smirk. She's in the same position I was a minute ago standing there touching her lips.

**Elena's POV**

We really kissed! I sigh, touching my lips.

"Elena don't you have something to explain?" Aunt Judith comes in.

Have you ever thought of knocking? "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not me you should explain it to."

"Stefan," I think of him.

"Yeah, you might want to do that. And Damon he's too old for you!"

Ha-ha, if only she knew how old the two of them really are. Their just eternally young forever. "Don't tell him please." I shoot at her, "Damon's not too old for me. I can go out with whoever I want!" I slam my door.

She goes off frustrated.

"Hi honey, I'm home" he goes in through the window.

"Damon now's not the best time."

He leans in and kisses me, "Bye then, here's more to remember that kiss by." He gets ready to leave but I stop him.

"No, stay a while longer," I stop him. Suddenly wanting him to be with me.

"Okay," he comes back. "Any, requests?" he smirks.

"Damon, kiss me."

He comes towards me, an inch away from my face, kisses me gently but passionately. Stopping he asks me, "Is that what you like?

"Yes, Damon I want more," I kiss him back. It's an amazing feeling, couldn't get enough of it, just wanting more.

It was so different how Stefan is, he will be okay, but is kind of a boring. Damon is so much more exciting, so passionate, and sexy. He is even hotter than his brother Stefan, but I'm not telling anyone that soon.

"Anything for you," he wraps me around him.

I stop, "No Damon we shouldn't be doing this."

He doesn't let go, but stops kissing, "I thought this was what you wanted," he looks confused.

"Damon, it is but this is wrong what if Stefan finds out, I can't hurt him like that."

He gives me a cocky smile, "Who's going to tell him?"

He has a good point, but wrong in so many ways. "What about my aunt?"

"I could always make her forget, so she can't tell him. Any other problems with it?"

"Damon, just leave now. We already did too much. Bye, I'm sorry Damon." I tell him. I have to do the right thing, not be like Katherine from their past who just used them both. She couldn't decide so she just had both.

**Damon's POV**

"So that's it, just use me for your needs, and then leave me all alone."

"Damon, it's not like that," she trails off.

"There's something wrong here," I stop and hear only two heartbeats.

"Damon, please just leave."

"No, there's something wrong here."

"What is it?" she gets a worried look.

"Jeremy."


	3. Turning off the pain

**Chapter 2**

"What's wrong with Jeremy?" she tries to push past me.

I grip her shoulders, "Elena stay here, I'll go see. But for now, just stay here," I caution her.

"Damon, he's my brother though, I need to know he'll be okay," she fights tears.

"Elena it'll be alright," I hold her. "Just give me a few minutes, I'll be right back."

"Okay," she gives in.

"Just try to get some sleep," I tell her.

"I doubt that'll be possible," she mutters.

I go past her to Jeremy's room.

I hope he's okay though, even if just for Elena's sake. So much has happened to her recently, her mother's a vampire, Stefan went all psycho but this is what you get when you hang around vampires.

He's defiantly not breathing, couldn't have been that long, talked to him not so long ago.

I dial the number.

"**Hello," the voice on the other end answers.**

I give them the address and all the information.

"**Someone will be there as soon as possible."**

"Thank you," I hang up and rush to get Elena, but step on something.

What? A vial, I smell it. Except that's not human blood, its vampire blood. But, who's? I didn't give him any, and Stefan defiantly wouldn't or he would have his neck torn up. Stefan never knows how to control himself around human blood, ignoring his true nature to long. Had to be Anna, his vampire girlfriend. He wanted to feel no pain, just like a vampire. Hopefully it's not too late; I don't want to be the one to kill her brother.

First Vicky's dead, now Anna, Jeremy really has bad luck with girls.

It's my fault all this happened, I gave a feeble attempt to help him and failed. The conversation with him repeating over and over again in my head.

_The memory of my conversation with him coming back…_

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Anna's dead," I use the side of his door for support._

_"I figured that once they took her away," he says quietly._

_"I know you cared about her."_

_"Yeah, I did."_

_"I saw her killed," a look of pain on his face in reaction of the news. "I was watching and all I could think about was, I wanted to help her but I couldn't."_

_"Why are you telling me all this?"_

_"I took away your stuff I wanted to before, I can do it again but it's your choice."_

_"Look. I know you think you took it away but, it's still there even if I can't remember why, I still feel empty, alone and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong."_

_I walk towards him and there's a moment of silence, "What I did to Vicky was wrong, sorry for my part,"I walk away and start to leave._

_He speaks up, "And they say vampires don't have to feel pain, that they could turn it off if they shut out their humanity."_

_I turn around slowly, "That's very true."_

_"Is it easier though that way?"_

_"Is what easier?"_

_"Life."_

_"Life sucks either way Jeremy. At least if your a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."_

_"Is that what you did?"_

_"I did it for a very long time." There was a pause, "And life was a lot easier," I leave. _


	4. Katherine

**Chapter 3**

I hear a scream from down stairs. "Elena," I rush to her.

She's on the floor, in panic.

"What happened?" I rush over to her.

**Elena's POV**

"H-He's dead," I point to my dad.

"Exactly what happened?" he asks me again.

I hold back a sob, "Well I was going downstairs to get a drink of water, and I felt some blood."

He urges me to continue.

"Well I didn't know who it was, until I saw his fingers. The rest isn't here though, who did this?"

"I have a few ideas of who it might be," he mutters. Seeing me upset he pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry we will get whoever it was who did this," he reassures me.

"Thanks, Damon."

"Now you should get some sleep though," he lets me go.

"Please don't leave," I reach towards him. "Stay."

He nods, and picks me up.

"Damon, put me down," I let out a giggle.

He rolls his eyes, and gives me his classic smirk.

**Stefan's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I shouldn't worry but, Damon never came back, it's been hours. With all that's happening he could be dead or worse. _

_I hope Elena's alright, something seemed different about her last night._

_Love, Stefan_

My cell rings. "Elena."

"**Stefan we need to talk," the text says.**

**Damon's POV**

She starts murmuring in her sleep.

"Sh, sh it'll be alright," I cradle her close to my chest.

She snuggles closer.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear.

**Stefan's POV**

"Elena is everything alright," I ask meeting with her at the graveyard like she asked.

"Stefan," she comes towards me.

"Elena."

She goes vampire, "Stefan," she strokes my face.

"Katherine," I take a step back.

"Hey baby, I'm back."

"What are you doing here," I push off her hand.

"What's wrong Stefan I thought you loved me." She goes back to her human face, "You're the one I love."

"I love Elena."

"And she loves Damon."

"What did you do to her?"

"Killed her father, her aunt let me in."

"Stay away from her," I growl.

"Stefan she never loved you, you don't care that her and Damon are together."

Damon I knew he couldn't be trusted he was just waiting for something to happen, so he could have her.

"I see the anger Stefan," she kisses my neck. "And the desire, you know you want me, just give in."

I turn around, seeing Katherine my love, loved her for 145 years. And Elena I had to know her she looked so much like Katherine, but so different. And Elena and Damon.

I lean in and kiss her forcefully.

"Now that's what I wanted more of."


	5. Nobody's Fault

**Chapter 4**

**Elena's POV**

I awaken to find myself in his arms, Damon's arms.

"Damon."

"Morning Elena," he lets me go, to my disappointment. It felt so great in his arms, safe.

"What happened, why are you here?"

He gives a laugh, "The first thing a guy wants to hear in the morning."

"So all that's real," I sigh. I was hoping it was all just a bad dream, my uncle being dead, Jeremy committing suicide, Katherine being back. Damon is here though, all the proof needed.

"Yeah," he puts his hand on my cheek.

With my cheek resting on his hand I can't help but look at those eyes, those amazing blue eyes. Last night when I was asleep he told me he loved me. He's so beautiful.

He smirks, as if he's hearing what I think.

I pull away, away from the urge to close the space between us. He let his walls down that he spent 145 years building, and we kissed. He's a better person now; things have changed but what about now that Katherine's back will he go back to her?

He sighs.

"Is Jeremy okay?" I ask trying to get my mind off Damon.

He has a pained expression, "Jeremy's dead, but he had Anna's blood in him so he'll become one of us. I'm so sorry Elena."

"Damon, it's not your fault you tried."

"Yeah but if he becomes a threat…"

"You'll have to kill him," I finish his sentence.

"Yeah."

Stefan comes to mind, Damon's watching the news. If he found out what happened between me and his brother, he… I don't know what he'd do. "Damon, have you heard from Stefan?"

"No but I think I know what he's been doing," he points to the TV. "Bad at covering his tracks."

"Those dead people, he couldn't have killed him," I stare blankly.

"I'll call him," he gets out his phone.

**Stefan's POV**

"Oh Stefan you were great last night," Katherine purrs.

The phone rings, Caller ID: Damon.

Katherine gets it, "Oh hi, Damon."

"_Hi Katherine, where's Stefan?"_

I take the phone from her, and she gives a fake pout. "Hi Damon."

"_Why's Katherine there?"_

I look around, so much has happened last night, Katherine and I killed a few people, and we had so much fun afterwards. "Bye, Damon I'm a bit busy, I'll call you back later," I hang up.

I return back to Katherine, and give her a kiss. "It's so great your back, I love you Katherine.

"I love you too Stefan, but Elena has to die. Where's her brother?"

**Damon's POV**

"What did he say?" Elena asks after some time of silence.

It would be so bad not to tell her but if she knew could she take it? "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Of course." She sees my expression, "What is it Damon?"

"Katherine's back and their together."

She steps back almost falling, but I catch her. To see her like this is bad, just want to take the pain away. "He knows, who told him?"

"Katherine probably, she isn't good at keeping secrets from certain people, but good at figuring what they are." He shakes his head, "I should have known that scent, known that she's around."

"Damon, it's not your fault."

"And he was the one who killed them, well they were. We need to get you out of town."

"What about Jeremy?"

"Their probably going to try to turn him against you and make you his first kill."

"I'm not going to leave," she crosses her arms stubbornly.

She was so stubborn, but so cute. "You're leaving," I argue back.

"What about Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie?"

"They'll be fine," I try to reassure her.

"Well I'm not leaving."

"Fine, but you better not go wandering off," I warn her. "I'll be back soon," I jump out the window, she looks down to see if I'm alright. "I'm fine," I yell.

"Damon," Jeremy comes towards me.

"Hey Jeremy, back so soon."


	6. Intoductions

**Chapter 5**

"You said it was easier to be a vampire."

"No I said life sucked either way but when you're a vampire you can turn off the pain and now I just feel worse than before."

"Jeremy, I had years of practice, but I'm not that person anymore."

"I don't want to be this," he shakes his head.

"What a monster?" shot back. "It's a little too late for that. We are what we are, you can be like Saint Stefan, and try to blend in or you can kill, or starve."

"That blood," he takes in Elena's smell, tries to get in but fails finding he can't get in his own home.

"But, if you hurt Elena," I warn him, "You will die."

"But her blood…," he looks longingly at it. "It smells so sweet, how could you not have a taste?" He turns his direction back towards the door, "Why can't I go in?"

"If I killed her, I wouldn't be able to have her resemblance as Katherine, and seemed fun to have around for a while. Oh and you have to be invited in." I see his disgusted reaction, "But now I love her, and Stefan ran back to Katherine." I lead him, "Come on lets go back to the boarding house."

**Elena's POV**

Stefan and Katherine? Knew he wasn't over her. Now he's a monster, I have to end this. I grab my coat and leave.

Damon though, he's a lot of things but not a liar. He's never lied to me, but Stefan don't even know how many times. Damon can control himself, Stefan went psycho at the slightest taste of blood. Could he really be the one who killed those people?

**Stefan's POV**

"The fresh bloods here," she licks her lips.

"Who?" I look up at her.

"Elena, darling her blood will taste so sweet. Drain her, let the blood flow through you," she sooths me.

"Stefan," she comes in.

The bloods smells so sweet, just kill her. "Elena."

She sees the fury in my eyes and backs away a few steps. Takes me in my blood stained face, Katherine. "So it's true."

"Very," he grins. "I'm a new man, should have done this years ago. Your blood," I am beside her now, he neck only centimeters away. Blood intoxicating.

"Just take a taste," Katherine urges.

"Please Stefan, don't."

**Elena's POV**

He was really going to kill me, each second seeming to take longer, my last few.

"Any last words?" he asks me.

"Damon, I love you," I mumble it as he takes a bite…

**Damon's POV**

"Get away from her," I pull Elena away from Stefan. Her neck stained with blood, she would have to be taken care of later.

"Damon's here, now the party can actually start," Katherine greets me, smiling wickedly.

"Katherine," I hiss.

"Damon," she comes towards me. She kisses me, "I never loved you," and goes back to where Stefan is.

That puts me back a little, I spent 145 years looking for her, but she was just here for Stefan. Just a little, but before I know it the vervain, is shot into me, and all blackens. The last thing I hear is Elena's voice, "Damon."

**Please review. **

**Will Elena die, or will Katherine want to play with her food for a while? Will Stefan be the ruthless killer, Katherine wants him to be or will some spark of him remember what it was like to be with Elena and want her back? Would she even take him back? Will Jeremy be able to control his hunger with all of that blood? Or will he end up being Elena's killer?**


	7. Till Death

**Chapter 6**

**Elena's POV**

"Damon," I see him across the room, in chains. A part of me cringes at all the pain he looks to be in. "Damon," closer now I shake him. Katherine and Stefan were gone, and Jeremy. Oh god, Jeremy's a vampire. Where is he? Is anyone else here? "Hello," I look around, awaiting an answer. Am I the only one left alive? What if Damon's dead? I give up trying, and lay my head on Damon's chest and let the tears spill out.

"Elena," Damon manages to whisper. He sounded so weak, just wanted the old Damon back, sarcastic, funny, he would get us out of here.

"Damon, your hurt," I see red marks on his wrists, where he's chained.

"It's nothing," he tries to shrug it off. "Just a little vervain," he looks confused. "How are you alive? Last time I saw you blood was dripping down your neck, you were dying. And where's Jeremy?"

"Jeremy was here?" I look around. "Is he alive?"

"As dead as possible," he sighs. "I'm sorry Elena. Just try not to die though."

"Why?" I look around. We were in Katherine's tomb, how'd we get here? And could I get out? I try going to the door to get out, but am trapped inside."

He notices my efforts, "They must have found a witch that could make sure nobody could get out, dead or alive. "Jeremy gave you some of his blood, and must have got out before the spell was set," he examines the crypt. "If you were to die here though, you would become…"

"Like you," I finish.

"A monster," he adds. "A very short life at that."

"Damon, you're not a monster," his cheek rests on my hand. "You've changed, you're not the man you used to be," as I spoke the words I realized how true they were. He didn't change, lose control with one drink, he didn't go to the enemy. He was always there, unlike him. Stefan was just a lost case now. Adding I say, "Jeremy's probably getting some help now anyway."

"Let's hope so." He looks into my eyes, searching for something. "But if it's too late, there's something I need to tell you." He leans in with what strength he has left and kisses me. Pulling away he tells me, "Elena, I love you."

"Damon…"

He silences me, "You don't have to say anything yet."

"But Damon, I love you," he gives a weak smile as I say the words. "I want to spend whatever time we have left with you," I kiss him.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Jeremy where are they?" I worry about my friend Elena. Apparently Stefan and Katherine had them trapped and I thought Damon was the bad brother. "What happened?"

"Explain on the way," he rushes me out.

"Damon's car?" I see his car.

"Yeah, Damon and Elena are trapped in Katherine's tomb."

"But vampires can't get out of there, so Elena would be able to get out of there."

"And I would be trapped down there," he adds dryly. "They found a witch to temporally remove the spell, and I managed to get out before she put the spell to make sure nobody could leave."

Damon I wouldn't care if he died, after all these years of killing he's done, would be better off without him. But Elena couldn't let her die.

He sees my expression and as if hearing what I'm thinking, "Save him too."

"Why should I save him, he's a killer, he killed those people just last night."

"No he didn't, he was there with Elena the whole time."

"Then who did?"

"Stefan, and Katherine," he says. "Damon was trying to save Elena as Stefan tried to rip her neck out. Stefan more recently had human blood and was stronger than Damon. I had to feed Elena some of my blood so she didn't die."

"Still why should I spare his life?"

"Elena loves him that was what she kept saying after the blood was fed to her. She wanted to be with him, make sure he was okay. You should have seen how they were together and anyway I need someone to keep me in check, help me with the ropes of being a vampire."

Elena loves him, he helps Jeremy. "Fine I'll help him," I outweigh the good and bad of him staying alive. "He would be more use alive anyway."

"He'd die for her," he opens the door, indicating that were here.

"Shouldn't we have a plan?"

"You're strong enough, you can do the spell," he urges me.

"So it's the witch," Katherine comes from the shadows.

**Please Review**

**Will they defeat Katherine? Who was the witch who helped Katherine? Will Stefan stay this way? What will become of Damon and Elena? Someone will die, but who, Katherine, Stefan, Damon and Elena, Bonnie or Jeremy? **


	8. Blood Exchange

**Chapter 7**

"Grams," I see her with Katherine. "Why?" I look between them.

"Bonnie, Damon's a killer. Why would you actually save him?"

"He's changed, Grams. Stefan's the one who should be there."

"Why don't we add some playmates for them? I'm sure he'll enjoy some blood, if Elena's still even alive."

Jeremy pinned her against the wall, "Stay away from her and remove the spell."

She changes the position, to Jeremy being the one pinned. "But Jeremy, I'm stronger and faster than you. I could show you how to turn off the pain," she grins.

"No," he takes a stake out and puts it through her.

She screams in pain, dying.

Stefan comes over, "Katherine!" he screams holding her in his arms as she turns to dust. He turns towards Jeremy, as the remains of her are gone, "This isn't over," he leaves.

"Grams please help them," I try to get her.

She looks as if some change has just happened. She starts chanting the spell. "Hurry you two get them out of there can't hold this up forever."

"Bonnie," she sees me approaching.

"Elena," I see her in Damon's arms. Jeremy was right. I do a spell to remove the chains from Damon's wrists and he looks relieved.

"Thank you Bonnie."

"I did it for Elena," we help him out.

**Damon's POV**

Elena turns towards Bonnie, "Thank you Bonnie, I don't know how I can ever repay you. And thanks Jer," she turns towards him. "But can Damon and I have a minute alone?"

They nod, and Bonnie, Jer, and Bonnie's grandmother leave.

"Damon," she turns towards me. "Drink," she commands putting her wrist to my face.

I push it away, "You've already gave up to much blood tonight."

"You need it though Damon you're dying," she forces it to my mouth anyway.

I drink it, being careful not to take too much. So sweet, good thing I came when I did or she'd be drained. I push away, her pulse slowing. I feel restored, but think I took too much, I look at her worriedly," Elena."

"Damon," she says weakly.

I bite into my wrist and put it to her mouth. "Drink."

She drinks some. When she stops she asks me, "What will we do about Stefan?"

I think about the dreaded question, I sign answering "If he becomes too much of a threat, I might have to kill him. Sorry."

"No don't apologize." She sees the time, "You should get home."

"And leave you home alone with a monster on the loose, not going to happen." Stefan might try getting Elena back now that Katherine was dead, will stop at no costs. Elena may not be Katherine, but she sure looked like her.

"Well we better get going, Jenna's probably wondering where I am."

"Jeremy," I sense him coming near. "Thought you need your car back," he throws me the keys.

I wince getting up.

"On second thought I'll drive," he catches the keys as I throw them back.

**Stefan's POV**

She's dead and it's all there fault. I loved her, was lucky I didn't let the name slip when I was with Elena. She got mad enough about the picture, did she seriously think I like her because of her, she was just a replacement for Katherine. Then she came back and Elena's pathetic brother killed her. He will pay for this, they will. If I can't be with her no one will.

**Please Review**

**So what do you think, Stefan have gone a bit insane right? Will he be so outraged by her death, that Elena will have to pay the price for that mistake or will he go after Jeremy first? Will Jeremy be able to live the life Damon has made for himself more recently? What will Jenna think when she knows Damon and Elena are together? Should they tell her the truth about vampires or just compel her? Should Uncle John reappear, and what happened to his body?**


	9. Even Myself

**Chapter 8**

**Damon's POV**

She loved me, she really did, I think in shock.

She mumbles in her sleep, "Damon."

I stroke her hair, we were in her room again, Jeremy took us back, was feeling a bit better. Jenna was pissed but he just compelled her and that got rid of that problem. He's actually not a bad kid.

Katherine was dead, after a century and a half looking for her, I fell for Elena. She was like Katherine's twin; they looked exactly the same but their personalities different. Elena's everything Katherine's not and I love her. Katherine's gone, she's the past.

**Jeremy's POV**

I look around the street, there was someone nearby and they were hurt. The bloodlust burning inside of me, it was aggravating me for hours, I needed blood. Just one kill wouldn't hurt or I'd just stop before they died and rush them to a hospital.

"Help," the guy whimpered as I stood over him.

He was in so much pain, it would be better for him to die, than live the rest of his life with pain. Wish someone would have just ended mine.

I help him up, him using my shoulder for support.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

He doesn't notice me go vamp, too much pain to notice much of anything. Really I'd be doing him a favor. I lean forward and sink my teeth into his neck, trying to send soothing messages to him so it doesn't hurt as much.

I feel his body go limp, he was dead. Had to hide it, if someone found out…

"Hi, Jeremy," Stefan comes around. "See you finished my job, it's no fun if you kill them. You're supposed to let them suffer first, just enough life and pain so they beg for death."

"Stefan," I take a step back.

"Hi Jer, how's your sister doing?" he cocks his head.

"You stay away from her," I hiss. "If you hurt her at all I'll kill you.

"Sorry there's a waiting list."

Ha, not the only person wanting to kill him big surprise. "What do you want?"

"To help you," he grins. "If you join me you don't have to feel anything you don't want to, you can turn the pain off."

**Elena's POV**

I wake up to find myself in Damon's arms yet again, it felt right especially after all that's happened.

"Morning my lady," he greets me he leans in to kiss me. He sees my expression, "What's wrong?"

"All of this, nothing in my life is normal," I whisper.

"Yeah, that's to be expected when you just broke up with your physcotic ex, your brothers a vampire and your best friends a witch. Nothing in this life is normal Elena, there's always something new."

I shrug, he was right but I'd be safe for now I think. I felt safe with Damon, not having to constantly worry about him losing control.

"I will keep you safe from anything, even myself."


	10. Not a monster

**Chapter 9**

**Stefan's POV**

It was all just too easy, making Jeremy go on my side; all it took was a little persuasion. He wanted the pain to go away; I could easily make that happen. One down, one to go, the witch either has to be destroyed or help us, either way she'd be dead in the end. Witches can't be trusted.

Then they would be destroyed. Katherine was dead, someone was going to pay for that and why not her doppelganger. Or better yet make her exactly like Katherine, turn her. We need some more vampires in Mystic Falls anyway, with Damon and Alaric killing them all, and Elena would make a perfect one.

**Elena's POV**

"_I will keep you safe from anything, even myself."_

Wow he was serious, I could tell by that look in his eyes. He'd really do anything to protect me. "Damon…" I trail off not knowing what to say.

He still has that sad, serious expression but he tries to shrug it off, "Elena you don't have to say anything."

"Damon," I say his name again, liking how it sounds. Damon Salvatore, Damon sexy beast and Salvatore meant savoir, I think. He was like my dark knight.

He studies my expression like he's trying to read me, what I'm thinking. He may have many supernatural abilities but reading minds is not one of them. He looks away.

"Damon," I hold his chin up. "Damon, I love you. You're not a monster. I've seen the bad and good in you, you've changed."

He scoffs, "Not a monster after a century and a half of killing the innocent." He circles me, "I've tortured people Elena."

I stand up to face him; he was becoming kind of frightening. "That was your past now you're a hero."

"Elena, I love you," he kisses me.

"Damon…" I say hungrily wanting more. Tonight was just going to be about me and Damon.

He smirks, "I know you want me." He pulls me over to the bed.

I try to unbutton his shirt, as he does mine. It was kind of a challenge, but he had mine off soon with his super human speed. His cool skin brushing against my skin. My heart was rushing faster than I've ever thought possible.

The shirts were regarded, and I was working on his pants. Shaking as I did it, my hands fumbled. I finally got in and they were disregarded. He was perfection, had the most amazing body I've ever seen.

He kisses my body, and unhinges me bra and slips of my underwear. "Elena ready?"

"Yes," I answer shaking. I manage to pull of his and wow it was big.

Our bodies intertwined, together felt so right. He was so experienced and the not needing to breathe thing helped. He was going in, making it hurt in a good way, me moaning.

**Bonnie's POV**

I start to back away slowly, "Stefan what are you doing here?"

He was all vamp, "You are going to die," he tells me.

I try to hurt him with my mind but he just laughs.

"Bonnie you should know I'm stronger than that by now," he scoffs. He steps closer and closer and bites into my neck, draining me, killing me.

**Please Review**


	11. And it all goes down

**Chapter 10**

**Bonnie's POV**

How could I still be alive? I just died? "Anyone?"I look around.

"Hey newbie," Stefan comes out of the shadows, smirking.

"What did you do to me?" I pin him against the wall.

He changes the position, "I made you what you always hated."

"A vampire," I choke back. "Why?"

"For the same reason Jeremy's here, Damon and Elena will die."

"Why Elena?"

"You ask a lot of questions minion. Well not kill her, turn her to make her like us, we'll and no we should keep Damon alive he wouldn't be able to stand seeing the one he loves fall for me all over again."

"This is all about Katherine isn't it," I cock my head.

"Yes, as it always has been."

"I'm not going to help you."

"You don't have a choice," he tries to case me pain.

In a swift second I have him in pain, "Stefan you really should think about things more, at least have a strategy something Damon always had. I'm a witch Stefan; you didn't even consider how my powers could affect my transformation," I have my teeth inches away from his neck.

He laughs, and has me pinned to the wall, "Oh but I did, and you're not a vampire, your something else. If I killed you then gave you my blood to drink, you would be under my control," he smirks. "And you can't kill the one who created you. We'll your kind of a vampire, once you make your first kill I'll have no power over you but, Bonnie hater of vampire's would never do that."

"What do you want from me?"

He strokes my face, "So many things Bonnie, you can't even imagine," he smirks. "Let's have a little fun before we kill them."

**Damon's POV**

Here she was in my arms, fast asleep. She looked so sweet. She was right I have changed and she was the reason, damn I loved that girl.

"Damon," Jeremy comes to the window.

Could he have chose a worse time? "Jeremy can't this wait until tommaro?"

Coming in the window, he looks at me and Elena. "Were you two just…" he shakes his head disgusted. "Too much information," he shakes his head.

He was really getting annoying, "How long have you been here? Creeping on your sister now, has you?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I just came, it's about Stefan."

"Go wait outside, I'll be down and properly dressed for this occasion."

He goes outside, "Yeah you do that," he leaves.

One night, just one night that wasn't about Stefan, that there wasn't anything bad, was that too much to ask? Apparently.

I pull on my pants on, "See you soon, my love."

I fly out the window, "What about Stefan?"

"He's planning to turn Elena, to torture you some and if that doesn't work out just kill you."

Stupid, stupid Stefan. "He wants to hurt me because he lost his girl, and he wants Elena to be replacement Katherine."

"Yeah, and Bonnie's in the transformation between vampire and human and is a slave to Stefan. She's powerful though."

"Yeah if a witch is turned by a vampire that happens, well until she drinks human blood which Stefan won't want her to until what he wants is complete. He can't use her if she drinks a single drop of blood."

"What are you going to do?" he turns towards me.

"How do you know about all of this?"

"He thinks I'm working with him."

"You're not as weak as I thought you were."

He tries to hold back his anger. "Damon, stop playing games, what are we going to do!" he yells.

"Calm down squirt," I smirk. "You're going to get her out of town tonight."

"Damon, what about you?"

"I'm going to get rid of him once in for all."

**Please Review**


	12. Compelled

**Chapter 11**

"I'm sorry Elena," I whisper as I remove her vervain necklace. No way would she go with me staying here, so I'd have to compel her.

"Damon," she wakes up to see me.

Now or never, I had to don't want to but, couldn't let her stay here and die. I'd do anything to keep her safe, even risk my own. If I didn't make it Jeremy could protect her, he's a good kid. "Elena, get ready you're going for a road trip with Jeremy for the next few days or so. I can't go."

"Going on a road trip," she repeats with a blank expression on her face.

"He's waiting for you now, so get dressed, some clothes are already packed for you.

She nods.

The vervain in the necklace was burning me but, I tried to show no reaction to it because if I did it could mess the whole thing up, and didn't want to screw up her mind.

"Do you mind," she has the sheet around her, trying to push me out the door. "I need to get dressed."

"Oh but I've seen much more of you then that," I can't help but smirk. The compelling of the other stuff was done and she was still the same Elena.

She smirks, "Well at least turn around."

"As much as I want to stay, I have a few errands to run, so I'll see you after your trip," I kiss her.

She gives me a sad smile, "Well don't get yourself killed," she jokes. "I love you Damon, bye."

"Love you too," I give her a fake smile. I might not survive, but couldn't let her know that, couldn't let her know what I was doing. God, now I was leaving her in the dark like Stefan always did. Not as easy as it seems, and never wanted to do this to her.

She's busy getting ready so I take a lunge out of the window.

"Hey where's my necklace?" she looks around, but shrugs and continues to get ready.

"What did you do?" Jeremy greets me.

"Here, I had to take this off to compel her, and she'll be wondering where it is so give it to her and say you found it but wait until you're out of town a little bit."

"You compelled her?" he looks raging mad.

"Yes, I had to she wouldn't of left town without me if I hadn't. You can tell her the truths later but at least wait a day."

"How am I supposed to drive in the daylight?"

He had a good point well I probably wouldn't be around much longer so it couldn't hurt. I slip my ring off and give it to him, "Here, now keep her safe, if you don't I'll snap your neck like a twig," and with that I disappeared into the darkness, leaving him standing there.

This was my fight, nobody else's I'd die trying before I let anyone else get involved. He was busy now, so I'd have to wait, but when does Damon ever wait ready or not I'm coming.

**Stefan's POV**

Even Bonnie was better than Elena.

"Harder," she moans.

"Hi brother," Damon comes in.

Once again he comes over unannounced but he wouldn't be a problem for long. Kind of awkward though Bonnie and I were in our undergarments. "Want to join?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "Stefan you know why I'm here."

"Yeah let's finish this war once and for all," I smirk. "Let the best man win," I go to shake his hand, but he pins me against the wall.

"First mistake little brother, I'm faster, stronger, and not to mention hotter than you."

"Oh you may be but I have Bonnie for protection, but only if it becomes absolutely necessary want to kill you myself. No second thought let her kill Elena."

He looks smug, "You'll never find her."

"Let me guess, in car with Jeremy driving away. I already know how you did that, compelled her and she even has the necklace back on. Bonnie, fetch," he commands her.

She twitches, but slips the disregarded dress on and leaves.

"Now she'll be dead but don't worry we won't start without you." I give him a shot of the vervain, "Just need you a little woozy, I move him to the basement. Before he passes out completely I tell him, "Don't worry, you'll get to see her die, and if you're lucky even get a taste.

**Elena's POV**

"Jeremy why are we at Alaric's," I look around.

"Damon's in trouble and he will die if we don't help him."

"What?" I feel confused. I and Jeremy were supposed to be going on a trip and Damon was just running a few errands.

He tears into his wrist and forces it into my lips, then takes it away.

"He compelled me, I remember everything," the shock going through me.

"He just wanted to protect you."

"We have to help him!"

Alaric answers the door, "Elena, Jeremy what are you doing here so early?"

Bonnie comes around the corner, she looks different, "To help Damon, but I'm here to kill Elena," she makes a lunge towards me and bites into my neck.

**Please Review**


	13. Changes

**Chapter 12**

Jeremy lunges forward knocking her over. It all happened so fast. Bonnie bit me, and then her and Jeremy were fighting to the death.

I try to stay conscious but find the world blackening. I was dying.

**Jeremy's POV**

"You stay away from her!" I give Bonnie another punch.

She looks around confused, and starts screaming.

"Bonnie?" I look at her worried, this was a bit weird.

She continues to scream.

"Bonnie?"

She stops and looks around, a sad, lost look on her face, "Am I…" she trails off.

"A vampire," I finish. "Yes you are?"

"Omg, Elena!" she notices her lying there. "She's dead!"

"I go towards her body," she wasn't breathing and there was no pulse. She was dead. I turn towards Bonnie, "You killed her!" and make a lunge towards her again, ready to kill.

Alaric steps in the way "Don't kill her, yet."

"Please," she starts to beg. "Kill me, I hate this life."

No, this was worse for her than being killed, this was her personal hell. Damon was defiantly going to kill her though, if he was still alive. Damon, we had to help him. "Guys we have to go help Damon."

Bonnie turns towards me, "Why should we? All he is is a killer that's all he's ever been."

"Oh your one to talk, you killed your best friend."

She hisses, "Fine."

"What should we do with Elena's body?"

"Take it," I tell her. Maybe that would remind Stefan who he was.

**Stefan's POV**

"Oh Bonnie, finally your back and you brought guests," I look towards the others. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric were there. "Did you kill her?"

"Yes," she carries in the dead body. "She's gone for good."

"Did you feed her your blood?"

"No."

She was dead and it was all my fault, the emotions that I've been holding off since Katherine came back came rushing back now. Elena was dead, I loved her and she was gone. I was a monster. I had to get out of here. I hold back sobs and run towards the door.

Jeremy gets in my way though, "You can't go yet, not until you tell us where Damon is."

"In the basement."

Jeremy nods, "Get out of town and never return, take your vampire-witch with you too. Show her the way you were a vampire for a century and a half." He turns towards Bonnie, "You stay out of town and give me her body Damon should know the truth. He might come to kill you so you get out of town fast."

**Damon's POV**

There was someone at the door, unlocking it, "Elena," I call out in pain. The vervain was slowly killing me, I had to get human blood within the next few hours or I'd die.

Jeremy opens the door.

"Jeremy, where's Elena?"

He has a grim look on his face as he passes me the human blood and helps me up. "Let's go to the living room."

I nod weakly and start to drink the blood. It was human blood, strengthening me.

We were in the living room, and there I saw it. Elena's body, she was dead.

"Sorry Damon."

"Who killed her?"

"Bonnie."

He strokes her cheek. "She hasn't awoken yet."

"She's not asleep she's dead."

"No Jeremy, after you helped us form the tomb I was weak and Elena and I fed from each other. Now that she's dying she's going to become one of us," I give him a grim look.

**Please Review**

**TBC in next Damon/Elena story**

**Elena gets to see what its like being a vampire. Any ideas? Name ideas?**


End file.
